


The Bite Response

by ShyChangling



Series: Protege Verse [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Abuse as Training, Brief implied Attraction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Palomo was getting tired of the way he was being treated. He's not like Locus. He is not built for harsh beatings and obediance.So if one must be trained like a dog. Expect it to attack.
Relationships: Locus | Samuel Ortez/Charles Palomo
Series: Protege Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705489
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Bite Response

**Author's Note:**

> Short direct sequel to Bullet Proof Logic.

Training under Locus was hell. Harsh, painful. 

With each blank shot Locus gets closer aim. With each punch another bruise.

With each failed night. There was no reward of good proper food. Simply hot slop that would keep him running on fumes. It was to teach him the lesson. 

What lesson was it? That failure will lead to inevitable death.

But what's to be learned if he dies during it. Perhaps that's the point of it.

And Palomo was getting sick of it.

\--

Locus sets Palomo into a seat. There was protests. So much protest. Palomo lashed out and throws fists. Letting it be loudly and physically known he wanted nothing to do with today's training.

He hated when Locus sat him in the seat and put the gun to his temple. Testing to see just how tolerant Palomo had become to it.

Locus can see. Very clearly that Palomo has no desire to try it today. "I do not care for your protesting, Malus." He takes his gun anyway and places it to Palomo's head.

Palomo stares him down. Turning his head. Pressing his forehead to the gun's barrel.

Locus raises his eye brow. "And you claim this is teaching you nothing."

"Teach? All you've done is smack me with a gun everytime I flinch. I am NOT here to be pushed around and abused."

Locus says nothing. Staring back at him, cocking the hammer. He presses the trigger.

Palomo hears the click and ducks. But as Locus raises the gun to slam it down on his head. Palomo thinks to tackle. Ramming as hard as he could. Putting all his weight into it.

It only knocks Locus enough to step backwards. He brings the gun slammed onto Palomo's back.

Palomo grunts and feels that cold numbness that you could almost mistake for warmth rush over him. He keeps pushing on Locus. To get him to budge. And Palomo is knocked back. Tripping over the chair. Palomo gets to his feet quickly. Stumbling, dizzy.

"I am in no mood for this."

"Funny how when its you in no mood, we stop!" Palomo charges again. Latching onto Locus' arm and bites harshfully into the leather suit.

Locus is surprised to find Palomo gripping as tightly as he was. Even more so when he hears the suit rip.

And something warm from his arm drip down.

It took sixteen weeks. But Palomo finally had the guts to try something as bold as this. To show Locus that if he's to be trained like a dog, he'll bite like one too.

Palomo is finally pried off. Stumbling again and back further. Wiping the blood from his mouth. Glaring.

Locus simply stares with an odd expression. One where he tries to feign surprise, and another where he holds back his interest and delight.

Palomo was expecting to be beaten in all honesty. He was expecting to be whipped across the face with a gun.

But Locus stands there, almost like he's proud.

And that scared Palomo far more then any beating he could give in this moment.


End file.
